


Nexus

by NxwhereGirl



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxwhereGirl/pseuds/NxwhereGirl
Summary: After discovering that Ghost goes way beyond their music and that her best friend has become a part of it, Rachel decides to check it out. Will she give into temptation and join the demonic church?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ghost is pretty much my new obsession. I'm not new to fanfiction but it's been quite some time since I've written one. I don't know how long I intend for this to be but I figured I'd get the innerworkings of my head down while the muse is there.

The young woman fiddled nervously with the end of her dress as she waited, soft brown eyes darting to the old clock on the wall for a third time. It was so eerily quiet inside the cold room that she could hear the faint ticking of it, how it seemed to click at the same pace of her heartbeat.

‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’, she thought to herself. She never could have foreseen this happening three months ago. To think of how little time it took for her life to take this turn. When her best friend initially introduced her to the band, she enjoyed their sound right away. As a writer, she was impressed by the enticing and narrative lyrics. Having been raised in a pretty religious family, the satanic theme was an exciting taboo and pulled her in even more. Most of all, the velvety voice of the lead singer was just…something else. It was unexpectantly soft considering the heavy riffs and the dark context of the music, making a delicious combination of melody and metal in every song. Admittedly, after researching the band further and discovering their look, she thought it was bit gimmicky. An anti-pope singer with a ghoul band making music about devil worship? It all seemed a little over the top.

She would find later, however, that the look of the band was more and more appealing and not a gimmick at all. Ghost, played off as an interesting and mysterious band to the public eye, was indeed, only a part of a very real church. A church that her friend was now part of as some kind of anti-nun. What was it that she called herself? A Sister of Sin? Yes, that’s what she was now, officially. She had apparently been going through training for the past few weeks to earn that title, now taking permanent residency in this devil church that she had been invited to check out.

_“Deanna this is insane. I’m happy for you, honestly. I know how desperate you were to get out of that fucking house but this? You’re really ready to just leave your old life behind for…this?”_

_The short blonde smiled reassuringly at her friend as she took her hands. “This is what I want, Rachel. I know you think I’m turning into some crazy groupie, but this is much bigger than Ghost. The church has given me a purpose, acceptance, freedom! This is my home. I’m finally going to be able to be myself! Oh, I wish you could understand…. wait! Maybe you can!”_

_“What do you mean, De?”_

_“I think I can arrange a meeting for you. Meet the clergy, Rach. Meet them and see that they’re not some crazy cult. They’re kind, open-minded people. No one forced me to do this. Don’t you see? They saw how unhappy I was and offered an alternative. If you see a little of what the church is really like, maybe you won’t worry.”_

_“I’m always gonna worry about you, De…” She hesitated, biting on her bottom lip in thought. Deanna did seem much more bubbly than normal. Even confident. The girl she knew was so amazing but never thought much of herself despite how many times she was told otherwise. It seemed that this band…this clergy was able to change that. It might be worth checking out if only to see where exactly her best friend would be spending all her time from then on. Hell, if it was a cult, she could get backup right?_  
_“Okay. I’ll bite. I’ll meet the clergy. For you.”_

_Overjoyed, her friend hugged her tightly, bouncing excitedly as she pulled away. “You’re gonna love them, I promise!” That’s exactly what she had said before slipping a CD copy of Meliora into her friend’s hands. By the time Rachel had finished listening to the album, she knew she was hooked._

Apparently, Deanna had gained favor amongst these people and arranged a meeting as she said she would. Now Rachel sat in the office filled with gothic style décor and the damned clock that seemed to mock her. The beginning of “Monstrance Clock” appropriately filled her head as she began to fidget in her seat. She wished that whomever she was supposed to be meeting with would just hurry the hell up so they could get it over with. Had her phone not been confiscated before she was allowed to enter the chapel, she would have taken it out and texted Deanna. Just when she was reaching wit’s end, the door opened, a dark figure of a man walking into the dimly lit office. His very presence made her mouth go agape and her stomach dropped. Standing before her, with a wicked glint in his green eye and a smile that made her entire body go warm, was someone she had believed to be a stage presence, a character created to sell tickets…. Papa Emeritus the third.


	2. The Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! I finally had time for an update. I hope you enjoy!

It was hard to say how long the two individuals stared at each other, one in absolute bewilderment, and the other in amusement. Papa was used to this kind of reaction from fans, especially women. He was not a humble man in any respect and was more than ready to use his charms on the girl. Finally, he broke the silence between them, extending a hand to her as he approached.

“Rachel, I believe? I do apologize for making you wait. I was preoccupied by a very troublesome ghoul and had to do a little damage control.”

She didn’t answer him right away, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she could feel it in her ears. When she realized he had spoken to her, she quickly stood from her chair and shook her head.

“No, no! It’s okay. I’m sure you must be a very busy man.”. She offered her hand out to him, expecting a handshake. Her cheeks turned a noticeably scarlet color as he brought her hand to his lips instead, kissing it as he done before.

Before Deanna had joined the church, she had taken Rachel to a Ghost show, or ritual, as they had preferred. It was one of the best concerts either of them had been to. They arrived early and managed to push right to the front. Rachel had been a little nervous about it, having sprained her ankle at a Bring Me the Horizon show after getting caught in the pit. Luckily, Ghost shows seemed to be pretty tame. The entire performance was phenomenal but one particular moment was easily her favorite. During one of her favorite songs, Cirice, Papa would choose a lucky lady in the audience to serenade. He’d kneel down and offer his hand, singing to her “I _can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart….I can see through the scars inside you….”_. Then he’d kiss their hand, making the whole crowd uproar in cheer. That night, he had chosen Rachel. It only solidified Meliora as her favorite album and him as her favorite front man. In retrospect, maybe that was why she agreed to this meeting. To see him again. Of course, she doubted that he would remember. How could he? He must have done the same routine with thousands of other girls.

“Thank you for being so understanding, cara. Please have a seat.”. Releasing her hand, he gestured towards the chair, watching her every move before walking around his desk and sitting as well. Not once did he take his eyes off her. In one way, it was a bit creepy, but Rachel found that she was just as transfixed.

“So, Sister Deanna tells me that the two of you have been best friends for a long time.”

“Y-yes…sir. Since the seventh grade. We met in art class and have been inseparable since.” Shut up you idiot, she thought to herself. He doesn’t care, you’re probably boring him. It appeared however, that the dark pope was listening intently, nodding his head a couple of times to show his interest.

“It is a rare and precious thing to have a long-lasting friendship with someone, isn’t it? I’d certainly hate to break such a bond. Which is why I’m pleased to see you here. You wish to learn more about our congregation do you not?”

“Well, yes. I’m curious.”

“I’ll bet you are…”. He spoke with a slight Italian accent but otherwise perfect English. Like a caricature straight out of a movie. Even so, whatever he was doing was working. Still, she remembered why she was there. To find out if this place was safe for her friend.

Shifting slightly in her seat, Rachel cleared her throat. “Why did you choose her?”

“Sister Deanna? Because she wanted to join us and proved it.”

“She told me there was training involved. What kind of training are we talking about?”

The anti-Pope chuckled lowly. “I’m afraid that information is confidential, cara. Then again…” He leaned in a bit closer with a mischievous smirk. “You could always find out for yourself.”

“I haven’t decided anything just yet. By the way, I was told I was meeting you with the clergy. Where’s the rest of the papacy?”

“I’m afraid my collegues were busy attending to other matters. Besides, our dear sister mentioned you might be more comfortable with me. Out of all our church’s preachings, it seemed my words resonated the most with you, hm?” Even with all the face paint, the smugness on his face was clear.

Of course, Deanna had told him. Her and her big mouth. She knew her friend meant well but she tended to go overboard. Rachel began to tense up again. She had been in a similar situation before. When a youth minister tried to convert her to his church group. It was one of her biggest pet peeves. Even though she was raised in a Catholic household, Rachel was a believer in freedom of religion and didn’t like being told what to do in general.

“Is this what you do? Find out a person’s favorite Ghost album and use it to your advantage? Let me guess, was Cardinal Copia the one who met with Deanna?” It was no secret that her friend loved Prequelle and had the hots for the Cardinal. She talked about him nearly all the time.

Her sudden defensive tone took the pope aback for a moment, blinking a few times before laughing loudly. “Something like that. Seduction is our specialty. However, the choice is ultimately up to you.”

“Is it?”

He nodded with the upmost sincerity, his expression serious for the first time during their conversation. “Of course, we are firm believers in free well here, cara. I nor anyone else here would make anyone join our congregation. We aren’t looking for sheep. We only seek those who seek us.”

The girl quirked her brow in question. “What do you mean?”

The dark pope rose from his chair, gloved hand tracing across the cherrywood desktop. He stopped once he was in front of Rachel, the girl recoiling back just barely, unsure what he was planning to do. All he did was lean against the desk again, looking her over and speaking knowingly.

“You didn’t just come here for your friend’s sake. You came seeking answers.”

She tried not to fidget again but found it hard as he moved in close. “Answers to what?”

He locked their gazes, silently willing her to not look away. “I cannot be sure, but I see it in your eyes. The same look all of our children have in their eyes. Curiosity, ambition, lust…but also the longing for safety and acceptance”

Everyone wants to be accepted, she thought to herself. “And you can offer all of that?”

“All of that and _more_ but only if you want it.” There was a slight undertone of hidden meaning in his words. Not sinister but dangerous. The kind of danger that she wouldn’t mind indulging in. “Of course, we won’t keep your friend away from you. A common misconception is that we shun our members from the outside world. That is not the case. You’re free to visit anytime you’d like without actually joining.”

“But if you don’t keep people from the outside, why take my phone away?”

“The eldest members of the clergy, my father, he prefers a modicum of privacy. Confidentiality. It was a precaution, you see.”

Just as Rachel was about to reply again, the clock hanging on the wall struck a new hour, nearly making her jump from her seat. Her eyes widened at the time, remembering she had promised to be back by a certain time and was probably going to be late now.

“I…think I should go. My mom, she’s expecting me.”

“By all means.” The anti-pope moved out of her way, ushering towards the door. “But before you go, I have a proposal for you.”

“What kind of proposal?”

“Come back this Saturday for one of our sabbaths. It will get you an up and close look at what we’re all about. How does that sound, cara?”

She hesitated once more, having been to church services that other friends had invited her to before and they had made her really uncomfortable. There was way too much pressure involved. Then again, Papa kept emphasizing choice. Plus, Deanna seemed like a different person but in a non-brainwashed type of way. Still her. It wasn’t like she would be signing her life away right? He was right about one thing. She was curious.

“What time?”

“We have three services total.” He held up three fingers as if explaining to a child. “The one I hold is at 9:00 a.m. Gives me the luxury of sleeping in a bit. What do you say, cara?”

  
She bit her lip in contemplation for a moment before answering with a shrug. “What the hell?”

Chuckling at her choice of words, a pleased grin swept over his face. “Excellent. I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

She nodded, grabbing her purse and shaking his hand once more. He did not kiss it this time but there was definite trouble in his eyes. She looked away, as if she might get lost in them, heading towards the door.

“Oh, and Rachel?”

She tentatively turned to look at him again, heart starting to pound again. “Yes, Papa?”

“It wasn’t Copia that met with Sister Deanna. It was me.”


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's been unable to shake certain thoughts about a certain satanic pope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. Be kind. >.>

Rachel tapped her pen repeatedly against her desk, finding it hard to concentrate on the tedious assignment in front of her. It was two days away from Saturday, which meant it was two days away from the sabbath she would attend at the church. To say that she was anxious would be an understatement. What should expect? Ritual sacrifices? A mockery of traditional Christian Sunday services? She had looked up what a sabbath actually meant and the most relevant definition she could find was a gathering of witches that met at midnight. Would witches be there? The thought excited her but it didn’t seem likely. Papa had said the service was at 9:00 a.m., not midnight. She imagined the real magical stuff would happen at night. Then again, this was Ghost. Everything about them was magical.

She hadn’t been able to talk to Deanna much since the meeting and even if she had, the new sister of sin wouldn’t indulge her friend with the details. “Don’t wanna spoil the surprise” she had said.

The anticipation was absolutely killing Rachel. How was she supposed to concentrate on anything else? Well, there was another thing that was occupying her mind. An even worse distraction from work. A rather inappropriate one too. Ever since the meeting, she hadn’t been able to get Papa out of her head. His voice, his piercing eyes, his hands…she had found herself thinking about all the things he could do with them. What he could do to her.

Most of these intrusive thoughts occurred during the day, when she was supposed to be working or doing laundry. Any menial task seemed futile when all she would do was imagine what it would have been like if their encounter had ended differently. All sorts of nasty things that one might see in a porno. Him locking the door and bending her over his desk as he had his way with her. It was happening within the confines of her head and yet it was a little embarrassing. Sure, Rachel had thought he was attractive before. Anyone with eyes could see that. Meeting him in person however, seemed to bring an onslaught of rather carnal daydreams. It wouldn’t be such an issue if they weren’t filling her head every second of the goddamn day. Moreover, how would it be seeing him again after thinking all of these dirty things? Would he be able to see through her? Would he ridicule her for it…maybe make her dreams a reality? Well, fuck. There we go again. Heaving a sigh, Rachel rose from her desk and headed to the fridge for a snack, thinking some junk food and a few episodes of whatever was on daytime television would distract her.

She knew what she would have to do. Just touch herself while thinking of him and get it over with. It wasn’t like she had any problem with masturbation. The issue of still living with her parents however, made the situation a bit awkward. There was no way in hell she’d keep a vibrator in her room, knowing her mom liked to snoop around when she wasn’t there. It was only late at night when everyone was asleep and the door was closed could she pleasure herself, having become very familiar with her own body over the course of her teenage and early adult years. Rachel wasn’t a virgin but it had been a while since she had a partner and made good use of her hands to make up for it. It seemed like it was going to be one of those nights.

‘I really need to get laid.’, Rachel thought as she shut her door and switched off the light in her bedroom. She had gone through a brief period of joining a dating app solely to find hookups, but it never felt quite right. Meaningless sex just wasn’t fulfilling to her. She didn’t even like most of the guys she had successfully “matched” with. If she had gotten to know them, formed actual friendships, she might’ve stayed on. It was weird how society made such a big deal out of friends with benefits, insisting on not getting sexually involved if there was no intention of romance. Why couldn’t two people just fuck and still have a mutual respect for one another without getting hurt? Rachel guessed that just wasn’t how most people were. At least she hadn’t met anyone who was willing to be that way with her yet. She climbed into bed, covering herself up as she waited.

It didn’t take long for Papa to invade her mind again, making her nether regions ache once more. She sighed quietly, slowly running her hand over her thigh a few times, picturing it was his. In an instant, she was back in his office, alone with him. Somewhere along the way he had propped her onto his desk and eased himself between her legs. He started by teasingly running his hands over both thighs before he snaked them under her dress, getting bolder. As she pictured him doing this, her own hand crept inside her pajama bottoms, cupping her clothed center as she imagined he might, agonizingly slow, index finger rubbing over her slit.

Needing more stimulation, her free hand went to her chest, grabbing her breast and giving it a little squeeze as she pictured him pull her closer, one hand at her hip as the other pushed her panties aside and began to explore her exposed wetness. She moaned. There it was. Giving her breast another squeeze, her fingers now rubbed circles over her bundle of nerves, the pressure and filthy images filling her head getting her wetter by the second. Closing her eyes, she imagined him kissing along her neck, nipping and sucking on the skin as a finger entered her. Her lips parted and she tentatively pushed one digit inside, slowly thrusting it in and out.

“Fuck…” she quietly cursed and continued to finger herself for a moment before rolling over onto her stomach, back arching slightly. She withdrew her finger and put all the pressure on her clit instead, feeling her orgasm approaching closer. In her mind, Papa had flipped and bent her over the desk, taking her from behind as she screamed in pleasure. She had to bite down on her pillow to suppress her real moans, fingers rubbing faster against her clit as her hips rutted against the sheets. She pictured him being rough, uttering obscenities into her ear as he fucked her hard, just the way she craved. Soon her orgasm overtook her, leaving her panties soaked. Body going limp, she panted against her pillow, rolling onto her back again and pulling her hand from out of her underwear.

Rachel sighed and steadied her breathing as she stared up into the darkness. She’d sleep well that night, that was for sure.


End file.
